a un hombre se le conquista por el estomago?
by Road-chan
Summary: los padres de soul llegan a verlo y su padre le pide una cena maka para ver si es digna o no de su hijo.


Hola! Aquí vengo con un fic de soul eater aunque este no es mío, es de una amiga que me hizo el fic y me dio permiso de subirlo. Espero les agrade tanto como a mi. Bueno soul eater no nos pertenece y hacemos esto solo por diversión (debo decirlo…que aburrido decir esto cada k inicio un fic)

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡soul ahora!-grataba maka en medo de la batalla contra la que sería su última alma para convertirse en una death scyte –¡caza brujas!-no era necesario utilizar el caza demonios, a pesar de que ya lo dominaban perfectamente, basto con este ataque para obtener el alma de la bruja con la que se habían enfrentado, soul vio a maka, después de comerse esa alma seria una death scyte, la trago y sintió como el poder de aquella bruja recorría su cuerpo haciéndolo más fuerte, mientras soul sufría la transformación la chica rubia recordaba…aquella llamada…

=/=/=flack bash=/=/=

-//ring ring//-sonaba el teléfono a cual contesto la ojiverde

-bueno-dijo la chica

-buenos días señorita, ¿se encuentra soul?-contesto una voz grave, de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-si…¿de parte de quien?-pregunto maka extrañada al no reconocer la voz

-de…su padre-respondió la voz, la chica se quedo en shock por unos cuantos segundos y luego volteo a ver a soul que preparaba el desayuno, nunca había escuchado de la familia del alvino

-soul...Es para ti-decía la rubia que veía como el ojirubi servía el desayuno y lo colocaba en la mesa y se dirigía al teléfono-es tu padre-dijo la ojiverde al entregarle el teléfono al chico, el semblante de este cambio, estaba muy serio

Ahora maka solo escuchaba lo que decía su arma

-si-por fin contesto el chico-¿Por qué?....mañana es demasiado pronto…una semana-soul se mordió el labio inferior preocupado-está bien-colgó el teléfono y se fue directo al baño antes de que su técnico pudiera decir nada

=/=/=fin flack bash=/=/=

Hasta ahora maka no le había podido sacar nada con respecto a esa llamada soul; pero mañana se cumpliría la semana y estaba segura de que lo iba a averiguar

=/=/=al día siguiente=/=/=

-apresúrate soul, vamos a llegar tarde-exclamaba la rubia por que hoy entregaría a soul como una death scyte, el ya mencionado salió de su recamara vestido con su típico traje a rayas negro con su camisa roja y una corbata negra mientras la chica vestía un lindo vestido blanco con bordes verdes que combinaban perfectamente con sus orbes esmeraldas

Maka corrió hacia soul y tomo su mano, el peliblanco se sonrojo al contacto pero hizo como si la virgen le hablara y se dejo jalar por su técnico

Después de la ceremonia para admitir oficialmente a soul como una death scyte regresaron a la casa del peliblanco a celebrar

-º-º-º-después de un rato de combebencia-º-º-º

//ding dong//-tocaron a la puerta y maka fue a recibir a las visitas

-buenas tardes, ¿aquí vive soul?-pegunto una señora de cabello castaño con una amable sonrisa en el rostro la cual la hacía lucir más linda detrás de ella se encontraba un señor peliblanco de aspecto serio, a su lado un chico un tanto mayor que la chica rubia, era igual a soul solo que con un aspecto más maduro

-sss…si…adelante-invito a pasar a los visitantes-siéntense por favor-pidió maka y fue a llamar al peliblanco

-º-º-º-º-en la cocina-º-º-º-º-º

-así es yo seré el hombre que superara a los dioses!!-gritaba Black star, la rubia lo ignoro y jalo a soul, y entre susurros le dijo

-están aquí unos señores que quieren hablar contigo…y un muchacho que se parece mucho a ti-

-ya llegaron mis padres y mi hermano-dijo el ojirubi despreocupadamente

-¿tus padres y tu hermano?-dijo incrédula la ojiverde

-si, pero antes de ir con ellos tengo que pedirte una cosa-respondió serio

-si claro ¿Qué es?-pregunto la chica

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-…-la rubia quedo en shock, no podía creer que soul le pidiera eso, la verdad es que se había sentido atraída por el chico desde hacia tiempo pero no estaba segura si su sentimiento era correspondido, las mejillas de la chica estaban encendidas, pero no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazo-si, si quiero ser tu novia-el peliblanco solo le dio un beso en la mejilla

-ahora vuelvo-y se dirigió a la sala en donde se encontraban sus padres y su hermano

-¡soul!-exclamo su madre al ver al chico-mira cuanto has crecido-y abrazo a su hijo

-por favor mujer-gruño el padre-venimos aquí para ver si ya has cumplido tu misión no para haber cuanto has crecido-

-si, señor, el día de hoy me recibí oficialmente como una death scyte-respondió el ojirubi serio

-entonces…es hora de irnos-respondió el señor peliblanco-

-p.(que, irnos?)-volteo a ver hacia donde estaba maka y el arma decidió enfrentarse a su padre-no pienso irme con usted-negó serio

-¿Qué cosa dices? Niño tonto, tu no decides si quieres ir o no; ¿o que acaso quieres dejarnos solos a tu madre y a mi dejarle la responsabilidad a tu hermano?-dijo indignado el padre, soul se quedo callado, era evidente que no quería abandonar a su familia pero tampoco quería dejar a maka

-padre…es solo que yo…tengo…tengo amigos…y…y…UNA NOVIA-al oír estas palabras de la boca de soul todos los que estaban en la cocina fueron a la puerta a husmear, incluida la rubia que estaba bastante sonrojada

-ja, con qué es eso, pues más vale que tu novia valga la pena, esta noche vendré a cenar con ustedes, espero que cocine bien-termino el padre y toda la familia salieron

-¿Cómo?!-se escucho un grito colectivo desde la cocina departe de técnicos y armas

-YAHOO!-grito el chico estrella-yo soy el hombre que superara a los dioses, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes soul?-

-se lo acabo de pedir hoy-dijo el peliblanco

-oh maka-chan hoy conocerás a tus suegritos-le hacía burla Liz mientras patti se reía

-solo espero que no envenenes a mi padre, el es muy estricto con respecto a la comida, en la casa la única que le cocina es mi madre-dijo en un tono súper serio que asusto a maka (n/a no tiene muy buen sazón maka n.-) en el rostro de la chica comenzó a verse la preocupación

-no te preocupes maka-chan, nosotras re ayudaremos-dijo amablemente tsubaki

-si maka-apoyo Liz

-así es maka-chan-jajá-complemento patti

-y yo acomodare todo para que esté totalmente simétrico n.n-dijo al ultimo kid

-bueno tenemos cosas que hacer, ¡vamos de compras!-dijo emocionada Liz empujando a las chicas a la puerta para ir al centro comercial, al término de las compras regresaron a preparar la cena, entre las 4 chicas fue mucho más fácil y sobre todo más rápido, lo cual las hizo terminar más pronto de lo esperado

-solo falta servir…-tan pronto termino de decir esto tsubaki el pelinegro amante de la simetría llego dispuesto a hacer su parte, sirviendo cada platillo de forma perfectamente simétrica

Tan pronto kid comenzó con su tarea Liz y patti llevaron a maka a su recamara

-debemos empezar a arreglarte, la primera impresión es muy importante-dijo la mayor de las hermanas Thompson

-primero tienes que bañarte jeje-dijo la menor, terminada de bañar Liz le dio un vestido negro justo a la medida, para resaltar su figura, corto apenas arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas y con un escote que cubría perfectamente su pecho, en cuanto a su peinado se lo acomodaron de forma diferente, el cabello fue recogido en una coleta que culminaba con un gran cairel, su maquillaje e limito en un poco de rímel, delineador y brillo para los labios

Cuando maka salió de la recamara fue observada de pies a cabeza por el peliblanco, jamás había visto a maka tan hermosa y tan nerviosa, le sudaba las manos, caminaba de un lado a otro, las demás chicas salieron de la recamara y después de echarle porras se fueron

-¡¡¡yujuuuu!!! El gran Black*star se quedara aquí y con tan solo verme se sorprenderán con mi luz!-grito el chico peli azul pero al escuchar la propuesta maka lo corrió, entre tanto kid terminaba de dejar el comedor totalmente simétrico y antes de marcharse dijo

-que la fuerza de la simetría los acompañe-y terminada la frase se marcho

A pesar de los ánimos que le daban la pobre rubia no podía calmarse, soul se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros

-yo tengo algo para que te relajes-sonrió y la beso dulcemente, hubiera continuado pero el timbre sonó y tuvieron que dejarlo para después

Soul abrió la puerta, ahí estaban su madre y su padre, al no ver a su hermano pregunto por el

-¿no vino wes con ustedes?-a lo que su madre alegremente respondió

-si, pero en el camino se encontró una linda chica castaña y ella se lo llevo-

Así es mejor, no me molestara ni a mí ni a mi novia-dijo satisfecho el peliblanco mientras pasaba junto con sus padres, entonces sus progenitores vieron a la que se convertiría en su futura nuera

-hijo has cambiado tus gustos, pensé que no te gustaban las chicas planas-le murmuro su padre

-que mona es tu novia-dijo su madre

-gracias-dijo cortésmente maka

-maka, mis padres, padres, maka-presento el ojirubi

-adelante pasen y tomen asiento-invito la rubia mientas se dirigía a la cocina por la comida, al momento de servirle al padre de su arma se tropezó y si no es por la intervención de soul el padre de este hubiera tenido la comida…encima de el

El hombre mayor comenzó a degustar la comida, pero no hizo ningún comentario lo que preocupo a maka poniéndola nerviosa hasta que al terminar el postre el señor evans hablo y dio su veredicto

-te falta poco, pero no está mal, pronto podrás casarte-dijo aun serio y continuo-¿Quiénes son tus padres muchachita?-pregunto-¿a que se dedican? ¿A qué familia pertenecen?-

-mi padre es una death scyte y está al servicio de shinigami-sama, en cuanto a mi madre..-

-ja, una death scyte, respeto su trabajo pero no quiero que una hija de un don nadie sea la esposa de mi hijo-reprocho el mayor, al ori esas cosas tan malas respecto a su futuro suegro soul contesto

-si consideras que ser una death scyte es el trabajo de un don nadie porque me dejaste venir al shibusen, además el padre de maka no es solo una death scyte cualquiera, es la death scyte más fuerte que se ha creado, en conclusión no es un don nadie-desafío el ojirubi furioso ya que a pesar de la mala relación entre la rubia y su padre el chico sabia cuanto lo apreciaba

-lo tuyo es diferente, es un simple capricho tuyo nada mas, tu ESTAS DESTINADO A AYUDAR A TU HERMANO y no aceptare que me levantes la voz solo por defender a una chiquilla tonta QUE NO ES MAS QUE OTRO CAPRICHO TUYO!-replico el padre

-por favor cariño cálmate-dijo la señora Evans preocupada por cómo se tornaba el asunto y al ver a la anfitriona cabizbaja decidió llevarse a su marido-vámonos querido-suplico la mujer, el señor peliblanco cedió y ambos se marcharon

Maka solo escuchaba resonar en su cabeza "tu estas destinado a ayudar a tu hermano" "no quiero que la hija de un don nadie sea la esposa de mi hijo" "no es nada más que un capricho" pequeñas gotas cristalinas salían de sus ojos ¿Qué acaso era maka solo un capricho para soul?

Soul cero la puerta y volvió al comedor con su novia, pero la noto triste

-maka ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto mientras la abrazaba, la rubia dejo ver sus ojos verdes que daban señales de ya haber llorado

-soul…-dijo amargamente bajando la vista-tu…yo…yo…yo soy solo un capricho tuyo?-pregunto levantando los ojos para buscar la verdad en sus ojos rojizos

-no, claro que no, tu eres mi vida-sonrió dulcemente y le dio un apasionado beso…el primer beso de maka y el

EPILOGO

Después de su primer beso ambos chicos lucharon incansablemente por su amor y descubrieron que la madre de maka era descendiente de una rica familia japonesa, por lo tanto aceptaron su relación y viajaron por el mundo durante un año, después regresaron y se casaron y actualmente contribuyen a guardar el orden y la paz en death city

Mientras tanto wes quedo a cargo de la compañía familiar, pero como a lado de un gran hombre hay una gran mujer, se caso con nada más y nada menos que Liz, digo Elizabeth Thompson de Evans, ya que después de su primera cita (cuando Liz se lo llevo antes de la cena en casa de maka) quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella (n/a pa mi que le dio toloache XD)

Kid organizo ambas bodas (para que todo fuera armoniosamente simétrico XD) y sigue en busca de su media naranja súper simétrica

Patti….es patti y ahora trabaja en un zoológico cuidando…JIRAFAS!

Black*star está a punto de ver los frutos de sus esfuerzos y esta por ser nombrado "el hombre que supero a los dioses" (creció más que kid XD) a lado de tsubaki

Fin

+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+

Bien ya termino! Espero k les haya gustado el fic, y es que de hecho es gracias a mi amiga que conozco esta genial serie!!!


End file.
